


Unprecedented Spark

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Demisexuality, F/M, Triple Drabble, ace spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Demisexual Ten realizes he is attracted to Rose.





	Unprecedented Spark

**Author's Note:**

> For LLS drabble prompt: spark

In his long nine centuries, there isn’t much he hasn’t done. Hasn’t felt. Hasn’t experienced.

But this is new. Completely novel. Unexpected.

But so real.

He looks at her, and she is unlike any creature he has ever regarded.

He has seen his share of beauty, been educated on intimacy throughout the galaxy, met all variations of couples and partners and soulmates. But never understood the draw, comprehended the spectrum of magnetism, craved, desired…

Until one day there is a spark.

Or rather, awareness of a spark. It was built with kindling from “There’s me” to “Forever.”

And oh how he wants it to burst into flame. He feels it for the very first time, why the poets call passion by the name Fire.

Her smile is different from any other smile, her voice is his home, her body…

He’s always written it off as a species difference, why others admire the physical form and he sees no special appeal of one compared to another.

But she takes his breath away: her shape, her touch, her lips.

It changes everything and it’s maddening and terrifying and very nearly embarrassing with just how much it affects him.

Some part of his mind wonders if he’s been bewitched.

But it wasn’t always this way, he remembers. It took time and trust and tears and fights and cuddles on the sofa and shared food and a fallen strand of hair tucked behind her ear. Somehow in the midst of being best mates, in the most ordinary moments of daily life…

Everything changed.

Something dormant in him awakened just for her. And only her.

Nothing else in all his travels had been able to achieve it. Yet here was Rose Tyler.

Doing the impossible. Making him want her.

And unlike anyone else,

She succeeded.


End file.
